Original of The Species
by Miss Valentines Day
Summary: Before you roll your eyes at yet another slash mpreg, read summary. I recently read the notes Proff.Tolkien wrote about the sex lives of elves. Based on that, I just want to write a nice story which slash and mpreg fans like.-Legolas BADLY needs to learn


A/N: Totally AU and SLASH. Don't like don't read. No purist's flames please! This fic's creation was due to reading the notes Professor Tolkien wrote about the sex lives of Elves, which proved very interesting. Hopefully this won't be a typical mpreg.

Summary: Legolas thinks his world is complete. With the man he loves at his side, he has no worries about the extinction of their sex life, since they won't ever get knocked up. But going up against nature, his 'complete' life is rudely interrupted when the Valar decide he needs to learn a few things about love and responsibility.

Original of The Species-

Legolas moaned as he shifted his body, which currently felt like it weighed a ton. Trying to turn to lie on his stomach, his body jerked in pain and off the bed as he placed too much of his weight on his right side.

"Ai!" he hissed in pain as he hit the floor. He turned to look at his side and saw the white bandages slowly absorb the red of his blood from his re-opened wound. "Just what in the world happened to me?" he asked himself aloud, when the door opened and a tall figure came from behind it.

"You were almost eaten by a spider, little one."

Legolas immediately looked up to have his eyes meet with sapphire orbs that were his father's eyes.

"I am little no more Ada…" Legolas groaned in annoyance. He tried to get up from the floor, but his limbs felt like lead. He heard a small snigger escape from his father. Legolas glared up at him. Instantly he remembered the cause for his immobility. The spider obviously had paralyzed him, and the effects had yet to wear off completely.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas tried to lift himself up once more but failed miserably. Seeing that his son was struggling like a fish out of water, he scooped up his only son from the floor. His only son only struggled even more. "Ada! Let go of me! I believe I was going to get up myself." Thranduil rolled his eyes as Legolas kept on insisting and whining, and before the young prince knew it, he was back on his bed, with the help of his Ada. As he was put on the bed, the final words flew out of Legolas' mouth. If he had been sane at the time, he would not have let those words take flight.

"You think your 'help' is going to make up for being a lousy father but I'm old enough now! You can't fool me anymore Thranduil!"

Instantly, Thranduil froze, and locked eyes with his son's.

Legolas then trembled, visibly, inwardly. He was expecting his Ada to say something, anything, just anything! But he remained silent. He wanted so badly to turn away, but he felt absolutely paralyzed. He then realized the hurt in his father's eyes, the anger, the sadness, and last of all, the guilt. Then after what seemed an eternity, Legolas'gaze fell, and Thranduil walked out.

He could feel his body tremble; he could feel the tears starting to form. No, no! He tried to protest against crying. But before he knew it, the tears began to fall. He sobbed quietly into his knees. Not long after, he felt himself being embraced from behind. A hand came from behind and then wiped away the tears from his cheeks. Legolas sighed. Estel had been there the whole time, in the corner of his balcony, hiding.

"Do you not think he knew you were right there? My father is not _that_ dense you know, Estel."

Estel merely groaned and went on to kiss the elf's very much exposed neck. As much as Legolas would have liked the gesture, he still couldn't feel much, thus his lover's attention to his neck could not be appreciated, and the risk of being caught was high, since he was injured and it was likely nurses or a healer or two would come marching in once in a while. He had just told his father off, thus hurting his father, thus earning himself a very uncomfortable and awkward week ahead of him. To sum it all up: He was in no mood at all for anything but sulking the whole bloody day.

"Mellamin…Please…just…. stop. Stop."

"Why?" Estel whined. But he soon stopped, seeing the pout on Legolas' face. He then got off the bed and went to Legolas' bathroom. He came out a few minutes later with a handful of fresh bandages, a towel, and a clean bowl of water. "You. Sit still and be quiet." Estel commanded, trying to sound like a pompous old healer. Legolas only gave a loud 'humph!' when he was told to sit still. That was all he could really do then anyway. Estel caught on and he only laughed out loud, earning a cold glare from the prince of Mirkwood. Like a child, Legolas just turned away and stared at some supposedly 'interesting' aspect of his room while Estel went around to change his soiled bandages.

There was a moment of silence before Estel decided to speak.

Without looking at Legolas he said, "That was extremely cold of you, not to mention, extremely RUDE."

Immediately Legolas took his attention off the wall and glared at Estel.

"It is none of your business, dearest Adan. What goes between my father and I are none of your concern. Besides…it's quite rich coming from you. You do not have to _suffer_ living with an overbearing father, who thinks he can make up for his mistakes just by trying to win you over with little meaningless gestures. You… You didn't have to go through that. Not at all. You…"

Immediately Estel cut him off. "What? What are you going to say Legolas? Go on! Go on! Finish what you were going to say." Estel's hands started to tremble.

Legolas was taken aback by his brash words and by the anger in Estel's tone. "I… I'm sorr…"

"I don't have a father! Right? Did I get it right this time? Yes. I do not have a father, thus, I have no right to my opinion on father-son relationships because I don't have a bloody father. At least, not now! He's no longer alive. But you know what, I do have a mother, thank you very much, and she is very much a mother AND a father to me, dearest Elf. You also forget. I have a foster father. And if you think the definition of the word 'father' is an annoying, overbearing male adult looking after a child, then well, I am very sure my foster ada is doing a good job.

Look...I'm not taking your father's side, if that's what you're thinking. I know it is the truth, I have experienced a good row with my own father, but you have to understand. He loves you. You're just too stubborn to see it. You disregard his efforts, his love. Yes, surely he has made many mistakes, but you are being unreasonable… "

Legolas sat still in shock. For a while there was a heavy silence, and neither of them spoke or looked at each other. However, seething, Legolas spoke without looking at Estel.

"Out."

Legolas heard no movement and then decided to look down at Estel, when he saw he wasn't there, and the door was wide open. A rush of wind passed through the room and the door closed with a harsh bang. Legolas was alone. In solitude, his knees began to quake. Great, he thought. Now he had managed to end two relationships in one go.

In his empty bedroom, he started to tremble, and soon sobs wrecked his frame.

.TBC.

A/N: Your reviews, please: D


End file.
